


Take 5 Steps Back

by UFO_Sparrow



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Casefile: Dead on Target, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Sparrow/pseuds/UFO_Sparrow
Summary: Short Iola POV for Casefile 1: Dead on Target. Originally posted on FFN back in the day.
Relationships: Joe Hardy/Iola Morton
Kudos: 2





	Take 5 Steps Back

_One..._

Take the keys. Grip them hard, give yourself a focus for your anger. A focus that isn't his face, isn't your heart. Take a deep breath, try not to cry, try not to yell.

_Two..._

Watch his eyes widen in shock. He wasn't expecting this. He never realizes what he does, does he? Blue eyes that you could lose yourself in if you let yourself forget, if you let yourself listen to him. Hear the words he's not saying.

_Three..._

Make it clear. You're leaving. You're gone. He made a choice - now it's your turn. Don't say anything, just leave him there. Body language is your friend, Callie always did tell you that. Says it gets their attention more than words, sometimes. You hope she's right.

_Four..._

Wonder if he's following you as you stalk to the car. Listen for him crying your name. Hope he does, hope he doesn't. Speed up at the sound of his voice. Part of you wants him to win, but you can't make it easy. He needs to start thinking. 

_Five..._

Open the car door. Put the key in the ignition. Watch it all go up in flames.


End file.
